haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Lax 2
”・2|Raku 2}} is the two hundred and eighty-ninth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 11th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview It's Karasuno's match point at 28 - 27, but Inarizaki is not relenting. With every attack from Karasuno, Inarizaki returns one just as powerful causing the score to reach the 30's. Just when everybody is least expecting it, Kageyama pulls off a dump shot, putting Karasuno once again at match point. Next, Tsukishima makes a risky serve that forces Inarizaki to return a chance ball. Karasuno is caught up by their strong desire to attack and tries to overwhelm Inarizaki through speed. Coach Ukai immediately recognizes the danger of rushing and screams at his players to slow down with no avail. However, Hinata hears it and lands a soft but high first touch on Tanaka's rebound, thus buying histeammates time to breathe and prepare their next attack. Plot With Karasuno at match point 28 - 27, Hinata makes his second serve. As the ball is returned to Atsumu, Osamu prepares to hit a quick. He is determined to score after getting tired of Atsumu being so easily swept up in the excitement by Karasuno. However, Atsumu tosses to Suna instead after realizing just how effective a decoy Osamu would make. With the blockers so focused on Osamu, Suna's spike goes through and Hinata is rotated out. The two team continues to exchange rallies with neither team able to reach the two-points gap necessary to win the set. Inarizaki's ace Aran proves to everybody why he is a top 5 nationally ranked spiker when he blasts a spike over three blockers, putting the match in a tie once again at 30 - 30. However, Kageyama quickly helps his team take the point back by pulling off an unexpected dump shot. When it's his turn to serve, Tsukishima makes a risky serve that just barely crosses the net. Although Aran is able to save it in the nick of time, the receive goes awry and has to be returned to Karasuno as a chance ball. Seeing this coveted chance, Karasuno ruthlessly attacks before the opponent can regain their formation. Coach Ukai realizes that rushing can lead to careless mistakes and yells at his players to slow down. Unfortunately, his words fall on deaf ears as his players are too immensed in the match. Coach Ukai's worst fear is confirmed when Tanaka goes for a spike without a proper run-up. He barely avoids making a critical mistake when he switches to hitting a rebound at the last second. While Karasuno rushes to make their next attack, Hinata lands a soft but high first touch that returns the ball high up into the air, thus giving his teammates enough time to properly prepare for a synchronized attack. Appearances *Shōyō Hinata *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kōshi Sugawara *Hisashi Kinoshita *Atsumu Miya *Osamu Miya *Kei Tsukishima *Daichi Sawamura *Rintarō Suna *Asahi Azumane *Norimune Kurosu *Aran Ojiro *Ren Ōmimi *Tobio Kageyama *Yūsuke Takinoue *Makoto Shimada *Hitoka Yachi *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Yū Nishinoya *Keishin Ukai *Akira Kunimi *Kanji Koganegawa *Yūdai Hyakuzawa *Takaaki Anabara Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *The chapter is titled "Lax 2" in reference to Chapter 217 "Lax". In this chapter, Hinata uses the same technique that he taught to Hyakuzawa back in Chapter 217. Hyakuzawa also appears in this chapter as one of those who quickly understood Hinata's intention. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki Category:Volume 33